


Reaper of My Heart

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, But also it's the underworld so ?? It isn't like Death !!, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Mention of blood, Prince of the Underworld!Magnus, Reaper!Alec, Reapers, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, These tags make this fic sound dark... it isn't. It's a goofy meet cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Sure, it's not unheard of for someone to appear in the in between realm for reaping, only to return back to the land of the living and not reappear for years. But what does it mean when the same person appears multiple times in the same year? And what if they're not just any plain person? What if they're attractive, very smart, have a solid flare for dramatics, and did Alec mention very attractive?Cause it sounds like inevitable heartbreak no matter what Isabelle tries to reassure him.





	Reaper of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a prompt tweet i saw about a crush asking to haunt death so they can spend time together!!!
> 
> this is just a fun fic with a fun ending!!!

“Oh. This was not supposed to happen… This is quite unexpected.”

Alec sighs internally, he’s not even within visual range and he already knows this is going to be miserable. Reapings that start with a comment along those lines tend to be some of his hardest jobs -the comments that hint at the fact that their death was… _unexpected_.

He is well aware of all the stages of grief by now, especially grief over one's own death. Looks like his reaping is at the stage of denial right now. Alec’s least favorite stage is the anger one -why should he be verbally attacked for simply doing his job? It’s not like he personally kills them. He just helps them traverse the in between realm, through the Lost Forest to the Underworld.

Alec offers a sympathetic smile as soon as he’s a couple of feet away, not yet offering his hand for passage to the confused stranger. “I’m here to escort you to the other side. I can’t fully imagine how surprised or scared you're feeling right now.”

The stranger’s eyebrows even out when they notice him, a hint of a smile on their lips. Alec can’t help but find them absolutely beautiful with golden tawny skin, a faint goatee, pitch black spiked hair, and expressive eyes. He dutifully pushes that thought to the side, aware of how dangerous such a thought can be to his heart -never again will he fall for just a pretty face.

He continues on, “We can take as long as you need and I will answer as many questions as you have but it _is_ your time.”

Alec’s reminder that the end of their time with the living is here brings a drastic change to their expression. Their eyebrows pull in and down as they shake their head: deeper into denial. “No, this isn’t right.”

Alec never argues with those he is sent to reap, never rises to their pleading or bargaining, but rather just offers an ear to listen. Over the years, he’s found it’s easier this way. Everyone just wants to know they’re being heard, _especially_ if they’ve just died.

“I’m sorry that your death was so unexpected but I am here which means now _is_ your time. The Underworld isn’t nearly as horrific as they make it seem to be in the land of the living. Death just likes things to be orderly and eternally punish souls who have ever taken something, violently or sexually, from another without permission. And I know you are not one of those people for Death reaps them himself. The Underworld is quite peaceful, you can spend time with everyone you know that has also passed… or don’t if you prefer.”

It’s a tried and true spiel that Alec shares, having learned from his fellow reapers that it’s more of the _unknown_ that scares the reaped, that there is a great deal of comfort to them in simply _knowing_ what the other side holds. Alec’s offer to answer all questions is a genuine one too. He’s only _almost_ regretted that offer once but that almost is now his best friend and newly winged reaper, Simon.

Throughout Alec’s reassurance, their features smooth out again and their eyes look almost… pleased, as if the description of the Underworld (or maybe even Alec in general) made them happy. He doesn’t read too much into the expression, no matter how much it makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He is here for a job and no more. The last comment makes them huff out a laugh and something that feels like victory flows through his body.

“Well... thank you for that comforting explanation, but I mean it.” Suddenly an invisible door that separates the in between and the Living begins to materialize behind them, a window to where this stranger died -the other side,the _living_ side. The image is so blurred Alec can only make out the colors of the space. The stranger turns and walks towards it, one hand gingerly pushing against the barrier, making the colors vibrate more and more out of focus while they test its give, as if making sure it is what they think it is: the land of the living.

They pause in their testing to look back towards Alec, “Now, _isn’t_ my time.”

With that, they walk fully through the portal and back into the realm of the living, leaving Alec alone in the in between.

This isn’t the first time it has happened to Alec, that someone went back. Sometimes they aren’t fully dead but just slowly dying so they appeared in this in between realm before they are brought back to the living.

But this is the first time that Alec’s person left in such a dramatic fashion.

And Alec would be lying if he said that didn’t make it harder to dismiss his attraction to them.

* * *

“Just the Grim Reaper who I was hoping to see.”

The stranger, no, not just any stranger, _the_ attractive and slightly dramatic stranger, says as they appear again, in the space in between but this time as if _waiting_ for Alec.

Alec ignores the rare, warm feeling that blooms in his chest as well as he ignores the stupid nickname that tends to follow them, they prefer just reapers. There is nothing _grim_ about their jobs, to them it’s just a job.

Alec raises an eyebrow, a little in confusion and maybe a tad bit of hope wrestling through at the idea that he made such a strong impression on the stranger that they remembered him in the land of the living. “Hoping?”

The stranger grins, pleased that Alec took the hint. They stand up straighter now, “Yeah, I wanted to know if my hypothesis was right.”

Alec leans in, intrigue written all over his face and he couldn’t care less. “And what was your hypothesis?”

The stranger’s eyes slowly rake down Alec’s entire being. He can feel their glance over every aspect of his face, his chest, his arms, his legs. He doesn’t even bother stopping the flush of arousal that flows through him at so blatantly and unabashedly being checked out. It’s rare that the reaped are anything more than self absorbed in their death to be so brazen in their glances. It’s especially rare for the reaped to be as beautiful as this stranger and warrant such a strong reaction in Alec.

The whole moment is probably only a couple of seconds but it feels like long, long minutes to Alec, unaccustomed to people he finds attractive, reciprocating some semblance of that feeling so freely. It completely distracts him from the portal reappearing behind the stranger.

He only realizes it when they take a step back from Alec and towards it, their gaze staying on Alec’s face the whole time. They raise an eyebrow as they smirk, finally answering Alec’s question, with a non helpful, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

And with that cryptically dramatic response, they step out of the in between and back into the living, leaving Alec much more confused than he ever expected from a simple reaping and wishing he had a name at the very least for his crush.

* * *

“Why are your wings black?”

The voice that haunts Alec’s every dream, both awake and sleeping, manages to surprise him now. Probably because he knows the source is genuine and not a poor recreation from his memory. He glances around quickly, looking for the source of the voice (and sudden fluttering butterflies in his stomach). He spots them ahead, closer to the Lost Forest than usual.

Alec tries not to show his joy as he approaches, reminding himself that this is a job first and maybe something else second. Still, as he closes the distance between them, he takes the time to refresh his memory of their familiar confident posture, back straight and chin raised, as if they feel no fear being here. Alec’s mind whispers that perhaps it’s because he’s here but he doesn’t wholly believe that foolish thought. He imagines it’s just a bit of who this person is: self assured, smart, beautiful, and a tad dramatic.

Their question fully processes in Alec’s mind a beat later and it intrigues him. He didn’t realize how well those who are reaped can see in the in between, a dark field and forest solely illuminated by the moon herself. No one previously had ever commented on his wings before, his face or his arms maybe but not his wings. Perhaps they’d been too caught up in the reality of it all, of the afterlife, of death, of what happens _next_. Perhaps after the third visit to the in between, the novelty and shock wears off and just questions remain.

“Sorry, I apologize for my rudeness. I didn’t mean to be careless, I was just curious but I realize now it might be too personal or hurtful for you to share freely.” They explain further, mistaking Alec’s quiet for pain instead of him just being lost in his thoughts at their presence.

Alec shakes his head, trying to placate their fears. “It’s fine. My wings are black because of a decision I made.”

“A decision?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story.” Alec supplies simply, realizing that he’s shirking on his own responsibilities. He extends his hand again, “Are you ready now?”

They wave away his offered hand, shaking their head. “Not quite but I have time before I return. Care to share with me how a single decision blackened your wings?”

Their voice is so self assured that this moment in the in between is only temporary, that their death isn't permanent. Alec is fascinated by the concept and their confidence in that fact. “How do you know you’re returning? How do you know you have time here?”

Something mischievous sparkles in their eyes and they smirk. “How about an even exchange? Your story about your wings for mine about how I’m here?”

“Deal.” Alec says without a second thought.

The stranger raises an eyebrow expectantly, coaxing Alec to continue.

“They're black because I burned them when I broke through the in between realm to go the land of the living to save my sister.” Alec states simple as a fact, in a single breath. Immediately, flashbacks of the excruciating pain from that day overcome him, of never realizing how sensitive his wings were until that day.

He flexes out his wings at the memory, stretching them out as far as they go as he does a mental check that they are healthy and pain free. He hears the stranger let out whispered praise at the sight of his fully expanded wings, pride filling his chest as he retracts them to their folded position.

“You didn’t create a portal?” They prompt, eyebrows drawn in.

Alec shakes his head. “No. I hadn’t fully mastered portalling through realms yet and honestly, I was so desperate that the thought didn’t even occur to me in the moment. All I knew was that my sister was in danger, that a cruel man took her from our realm. I had to get to her no matter what. I had to help her -she’s my family.”

“Did you get to her in time?”

Alec smiles, small and triumphant. “Yeah, not that she needed me though. Before she became a reaper, she was part of an elite, highly skilled set of warriors."

Alec can't keep the pride out of his voice, talking about his sister always elicits such a reaction from him.

"When I arrived, wings burned and all, the dungeon was in chaos with people either fleeing or groaning in pain on the ground. I found her facing her captor and a small group of his people. Her hands were still in the chains he transported her in, designed based on a Celtic myth that limited some of her power but not all. He had been collecting new reapers for a couple of years, using them in various experiments in an attempt to find immortality in the land of the living. He clearly underestimated Isabelle. I helped take down the remaining enemies before holding her captor down for her to seal his fate."

"She alternated between scolding and fussing over me the whole way back to the Underworld for burning my wings in my haste to get to her. She understood though and knew she would have done the exact same for me. After a couple of months my wings fully healed and my feathers grew in black. Maybe it’s meant to be a reminder or to differentiate me from others but I don’t regret what I did in the slightest.”

Alec’s voice is firm in his sincerity but there is a bit of something else there too that he feels, almost freer…

Suddenly it hits him: the only person that knows the story behind his wings is Isabelle because she was there for it all. His fellow reapers know he went after Isabelle and came back with black wings but they didn’t know _how_ it happened and had never asked. It feels good to share out loud, to acknowledge his difference and lack of shame about it.

He looks up, unsure of what he expects to see in this stranger’s face but admiration didn't make the list of top ten possibilities. The intensity of their gaze makes Alec’s neck heat up, feeling vulnerable for multiple reasons now. They move their hand towards him, as if to reach out and touch him, to offer physical comfort after such a personal story. Alec’s eyes dart to the hand quickly, knowing full well the impact of what such a simple touch would do.

“Touching any reaper in the in between realm means that you consent to being reaped, that you can no longer just return to the land of the living as alive, and I thought you knew you were going to return.”

Their hand freezes, falling back down by their side. “I do plan to return. Thank you for explaining your wings… and for the warning.”

Alec’s not sure if the disappointment he sees in their face is genuine or his own projected at shutting down the potentional for physical contact. Even though he knows it was the right thing to do, a selfish part of him longs to feel their skin against his.

He deflects from those sorts of thoughts quickly before they manifest themselves into something much bigger. “Also, black is much easier to match to than gray.”

That makes them laugh in surprise, dispelling the growing tension of the suspended moment between them. It elongates their neck, showing off their Adam’s apple and filling Alec’s ears with a joyous noise. He grins, pleased that his joke elicited such a positive reaction in them.

“Well that is true… and I’m glad that both you and your sister are safe and well now. I think your black wings look good on you, better suited for the role of Grim Reaper after all.”

Alec doesn’t hold back this time from making a face at the name, “That nickname is terribly misleading, we’re just reapers. Nothing grim or gruesome about it.”

Their expressions becomes thoughtful as if truly considering Alec’s slight petulance. “You have a good point and I’m sorry if I offended you again, reaper.”

“No, it’s fine.” Alec shakes his head, ready for the attention to be off of him, especially they look at him like that, like they're trying to read something in his face, in his body, in his mannerisms. “Your turn, how do you get here and know that it’s not your time? Is this part of your experiment?”

They look pleased at Alec’s mention of their experiment from last time they visited the in between -visited Alec. “Yes, it is related.”

They let out a deep breathe, relaxing into their story. “The first time I met you was when I was testing out a new sleeping aid potion to help a dear friend rest during her pregnancy. It was a little too potent as you can guess so I ended up here, in the in between, but as it wore off, I returned to the land of the living. Naturally, that piqued my curiosity about how long I could spend in the in between, if I’d get the same reaper every time, et cetera et cetera which naturally lead to more experiments.”

As if on cue, the blurred portal appears behind them again, signalling an end to their time together. They grin, clearly pleased at the portal’s presence. They turn to face their exit to the land of the living, tilting their head to examine the construction of it itself, perfectly smooth almost like a doorway.

Alec draws their attention, curious about the outcomes. “So have your experiments had any successful results?”

“I’d say all my experiments thus far have been… fruitful.” They look back over at Alec as they say this, as if hinting that _he_ is the worthwhile outcome

Alec tries not to blush under such a glance but he’s pretty sure he fails.

He can’t seem to keep his feelings in check when he’s around this unfinished reaping. It feels absurd and terribly cliche to fall for the one that he was sent to reap but honestly, Alec couldn't care less. It’d been a long, long time since he last felt like this about someone else. Maybe since he was alive.

The portal between realms vibrates in higher intensity as they begin to push against it and Alec wishes he could prolong this moment between them, talk to them more to learn about their life, make them laugh, maybe even find out if their soft goatee would tickle his lips as they exchange kisses, feel their skin against his, hear his name from their lips as a prayer… That thought cuts through the haze in Alec’s distracted mind, just as they're about to step into the other side.

He calls out, “Wait! Can I ask for one more even exchange? After three visits, I feel as though I should know much more about you, such as your name.”

They turn their head back to him with a small smile. “It’s Magnus, Magnus Bane. And yours?”

“Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus hums their approval, “I guess that’s much simpler than what I’ve been calling you in my head.”

“And what was that?” Alec can’t help but ask, eager to know that Magnus thinks of him even when they're not in this realm.

“Pretty Boy Reaper.”

The portal dims in color slightly as if starting to close so Magnus walks further into it.

“Until next time Magnus.”

“Yes, until the _right_ time Alexander.”

Magnus walks fully though the portal now and it swiftly dims in color, leaving Alec alone again at the edge of the forest. Magnus’s words echo in his mind and while they sound like a promise, just not a promise that Alec wanted to hear. It sounds as though they’re done experimenting and won’t visit Alec again until they’re truly ready to die. Maybe Alec was reading too much into the glances, seeing more in something that was simply passing attraction and the chemistry of something _more_ , something _deeper,_ solely one sided to him. Of course he was, how could someone living ever truly fall for a reaper?

The dark thoughts echo the pain in his heart that feels a lot like heartbreak which is ridiculous because Alec barely knows Magnus, just learned their name today, and still, his wings feel heavier as he retreats to his home, knowing that his sister will know exactly what to say, whether to reassure him or talk sense into him.

* * *

“No. I’m not supposed to be here. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

The now familiar voice whispers but it sounds completely wrong, lacking any sort of confidence, amusement, or warmth that Magnus usually has. Alec sees them to his right and heads in that direction, cold unease filling his body at the complete difference in tone.

As Alec approaches, he tries to coax some of the familiar teasing out of them. “That’s what you said the first time I was supposed to help you across.”

Magnus doesn’t rise to the bait, they look pale and absolutely petrified. Suddenly, they collapse on the ground, their hand goes to their abdomen and Alec finally notices the ever growing blood stain on their shirt. Alec rushes forward, wanting to help in any way that he can but he keeps his hands back, doesn’t let himself touch Magnus without permission, knowing full well that there is no turning back from that.

If Alec touches Magnus to heal them, just like with any of Alec’s other jobs, Magnus will officially be dead with no chance of returning to the living.

Alec would be forced to bring Magnus to the Underworld, without explicit consent, which does not sit well with him.

“No… no… I have to protect her… I have to get her somewhere safe. I can’t leave her all alone in that realm… I can’t let that happen to her again.”

Talking seems to help ground Magnus for they're turning over to their knees, clearly attempting to stand up again, stubborn tears threaten to overflow the corner of their eyes. Alec encourages them with more questions, “Who?”

“Madzie…” Magnus gasps out, hand gripping hard at the wound on their side.

“Why?” Alec prompts, hoping to ground Magnus more.

“They-they made her an orphan at only five… She has a gift… a gift from the Gods that is desired by people who are mad for power, desired to be used without her understanding or approval. She needs me, Alec. I promised her father I’d take care of her, get her somewhere so she can live a happy, healthy, and safe life.”

Magnus is fully standing now, their features show pain but their expression is determined. They somehow manage to remain the most beautiful person Alec has ever seen. He understands too, the responsibility Magnus feels, for Alec feels similarly for his sister. He’d fight all realms for her (and has) to ensure her safety and well being.

He nods his support, fanning his fingers of one hand into his palm of the other. He quickly turns his wrist towards his heart, his eyes just as determined as Magnus’s.

A portal appears behind them, something that Alec has never done for anyone else on any of his other reapings, only for himself to be honest, but he’s also never tried to reap the same person four times so exceptions are expected in these circumstances.

“Go to her. Keep her safe.”

For all of Magnus’s steely determination, their expression softens in surprise at Alec’s words. Magnus makes no moves towards the portal so Alec repeats Magnus’s last parting words, “Until the _right_ time, Magnus.”

Magnus grins at that, their expression becoming determined once more as they step half through the portal.

“Until the right time, my love.”

With that, Magnus fully passes through, the portal vanishing behind them. Leaving Alec alone in the in between with his thoughts, revelations, and the dopiest of loving grins on his face.

* * *

“Now is the right time.”

Alec would know that voice anywhere. All the tension that he's been carrying around the past couple of months drains out of him, so relieved to hear them again, to know that they made it back to the land of the living and weren't just reaped by another.

He doesn’t even bother to keep the teasing out of his tone as he retorts, “Are you sure? We’ve been in this very similar scenario four times already so I just want to be certain.”

“I think you’ve waited long enough for me… or perhaps me for you…” Magnus sounds coy and Alec tries to hide his blush by looking at his black boots, still unsure if Magnus’s last parting words were genuine, casual, or a mix up.

“Seems like you had a death wish while you were alive…” Alec remarks as casually as possible, some of his insecurities about just how strongly he feels for Magnus coming through. 

“Perhaps I'm simply a scientist with a keen interest in the in between realm...” Magnus punctuates the answer with a gesture to the vast field around them, then to the forest. "Or perhaps, I just like flirting with death.” Magnus says with a wink in Alec’s direction, brushing their arms together before fully grasping his hand.

Alec knows what this means and knows that Magnus does too: it’s truly their time. He squeezes their joined hands as if to reassure their consent and then their comment truly hits Alec. Magnus _was_ flirting the whole time, no double meaning or potential riddles but a genuine confession from the actual source.

He lets his feelings fully blossom, tired of dampening them out of fear for so long, he grins ear to ear. He knows Isabelle is going to give him so much shit for all his panic despite her reassurance, but he doesn’t mind. He can’t wait for her to finally meet Magnus; he knows they'll get along way too well for his liking but it excites him more than anything.

Alec makes his face carefully blank, gesturing to the start of their path into the woods that only he knows out to navigate to the Underworld. “Oh, do you want me to get Death then? I would hate to get in the middle of you two.”

Magnus catches Alec's bluff effortlessly, playfully knocking their shoulders. “Heavens no, please don’t bring my father into this. I genuinely like you and don’t want him to frighten you off so soon.”

Alec freezes, startled at how his joke took such a different route than he ever expected. “Wait, your father is Death?”

Magnus at least looks a little guilty, aware that they could have been less brash in their reveal. “Yes…”

Alec groans, looking upwards for a moment before back at Magnus. “I can’t believe I was sent to reap a Prince of the Underworld! You’re already immortal - I shouldn’t have to reap you.”

“Hey, I still need a guide through the Lost Forest to bring me home to the Underworld because I’m the only prince that is half human. I _always_ get lost in there - I swear my father named those woods after many of my adventures went awry and required search parties retrievals.”

Magnus tacts on playfully, “Plus, I think my father wanted to entice me home by sending someone that is loyal, kind, and beautiful which is _exactly_ my type - a reaper of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rust city!!! population: me!!!
> 
> i finally felt some writing motivation so I tried not to doubt it as I rushed forward to finish this piece because it's fun and I really like the concept. I hope you enjoyed reading and appreciate your support of my writing, no matter how long or frequent I lapse. I really do love writing and I just need to work harder to incorporate it into my life.
> 
> thank you a million!!


End file.
